KHDS Side Story: Teach Me, Sensei!
by imappyon
Summary: The senior year student is going to face the final exam, they have to study hard! Side story of KHDS, but you don't really have to read them to understand this story. Fanfic ini untuk penggemar KuraXKuro dan kalian yang mau menghadapi UN, UAS, dan ujian-ujian lainnya! Juga untuk kalian yang tertarik untuk membacanya? :3 feel free to read and review!


**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Teach Me, Sensei!**

**Warning: FemKurapika, AU, OOC, OC (Nyonya Lucifer, Aria&Aro), maybe typo(s), feel free to read! :)**

* * *

Pernah melihat rumah megah dengan desain mewah, besarnya seakan muat puluhan orang tinggal di dalamnya, luas halamannya seperti lapangan bola, dan pagarnya tinggi menjulang? Wanita itu pernah. Kalau boleh diperjelas, model rumah bangsawan Inggris yang _pernah_ ia lihat di suatu acara siaran televisi.

Wanita itu menelan ludahnya. Alamat yang diberikan padanya cukup jelas dan ia tahu dirinya tidak salah jalan atau berada di depan rumah orang lain. Sebenarnya ia yakin bahwa bangunan megah yang terhalang oleh pagar tinggi berwarna hitam di hadapannya itulah rumahnya.

Rumah keluarga Lucifer.

Seharusnya ia tidak heran, mengingat sang pemilik rumah adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya dengan perusahaannya yang terkenal kesuksesannya. Tapi melihat rumah seperti istana, yang jelas-jelas jarang ia lihat secara nyata di kehidupan sehari-harinya, wanita itu tertegun.

Setelah perasaan kagetnya beranjak hilang, ia berjalan menuju ke seorang pria kekar dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang berdiri di dekat pagar. Pria itu menyadari kedatangan wanita berambut pirang itu, kemudian ia tersenyum ramah.

Sang wanita balas tersenyum dan bertanya. "Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Lucifer?"

Pria itu menjawab sopan. "Ya. Apakah Anda Kurapika-sensei, guru matematika Tuan Muda?"

Wanita bernama Kurapika itu hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia bisa menebak dengan tepat siapa yang dipanggil Tuan Muda oleh pria tersebut.

Kemudian sang pria menekan sebuah tombol di _remote_ yang sedang digenggamnya, sebentar kemudian pintu pagar hitam yang tinggi tersebut mulai terbuka.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Lucifer. Saya Leo, salah satu penjaga keamanan rumah ini. Saya sudah diperintahkan untuk menyambut Anda. Silahkan, Nona Kurapika." Pria _security_ itu mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk masuk. Setelah wanita itu masuk, pria bernama Leo tersebut menutup kembali pintu pagar dengan _remote_ di tangannya. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan di depan Kurapika.

"Mari, saya antar hingga ke rumah utama."

Kurapika berjalan mengikuti sang _security_. Sambil berjalan, sesekali ia melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Mereka melintasi jalan beraspal di depan rumah yang berbentuk melingkar, dengan di tengah-tengahnya ada air mancur dengan patung seekor kuda. Kurapika sekilas melihat sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari gedung rumah. Bangunan itu difungsikan sebagai garasi yang berisikan mobil-mobil mewah. Wanita itu bahkan mampu melihat sebuah mobil _Volvo_ berwarna silver, persis dengan mobil yang dibawa Kuroro ketika menjemputnya dulu.

Mereka sampai di pintu besar yang menghubungkan ke dalam rumah megah itu. Seorang pria penjaga pintu dengan ramah membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Kurapika berusaha bersikap wajar walaupun ia merasa canggung, dirinya tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti tamu _VVIP_ begitu.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Kurapika melihat bagian dalam rumah tersebut tidak kalah megah dengan penampilan luarnya. Perabotan rumah tersebut terlihat sangat mahal dan berkualitas, juga tertata apik. Sepertinya mereka masih berada di ruang depan, di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut ada tangga besar yang menghubungkan ke lantai atas. Lantai rumah itu _full-carpet_ yang lembut diinjak.

Leo sang _security_ menuntun Kurapika menuju ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Setelah memasukinya Kurapika mendapati sebuah ruang tamu luas dengan sofa-sofa bagus dan perabotan lainnya yang indah. Beberapa lukisan di gantung di dinding, ada juga foto keluarga Lucifer. Bahkan ada perapian untuk musim dingin. Dari posisinya saat itu Kurapika bisa melihat pintu kaca tembus pandang yang berada beberapa meter darinya, menampakkan taman indah rumah tersebut.

Perkarangan rumah keluarga Lucifer sangat asri dan tertata rapi, juga luas tentunya. Membuatnya berpikir tampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu sambil membaca buku di taman indah tersebut di sore hari yang cerah seperti itu. Melihat luasnya halaman depan rumah dan masih bersambung hingga ke taman belakang rumah tersebut, wanita itu takkan heran jika di halaman seluas itu ternyata ada Taman Rahasia seperti di novel _Secret Garden _karya Frances Hodgson Burnett, novel favoritnya ketika masih kecil dulu.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona Kurapika."

Suara Leo sang _security_ sedikti mengagetkan Kurapika yang tengah memandangi taman tersebut. Perhatiannya kembali ke arah Leo dan ke sofa yang dipersilahkan Leo untuk duduk.

Kurapika perlahan berjalan ke sofa tersebut. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sopan sambil duduk.

"Tuan Muda akan kemari sebentar lagi."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk. Matanya memperhatikan beberapa foto yang tergantung di dinding. Ia melihat sebuah foto seorang pria yang tampaknya berusia 40an, terlihat kuat, gagah dan tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat tua tersisir rapi. Matanya yang berwarna senada terlihat ambisius – ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ekspresi yang ditampilkannya menunjukkan ia seorang yang tegar dan pekerja keras. Dari pancaran mata di foto itu, entah kenapa, Kurapika merasa persis seperti itulah pancaran mata Kuroro. Ia tahu itu adalah foto Tuan Lucifer, sang kepala keluarga Lucifer yang kaya raya.

Di samping foto tersebut ada foto sebuah keluarga. Ada pria yang sama didampingi dengan istri dan kedua anaknya. Sang istri – Kurapika tertegun melihatnya – begitu mirip dengan Kuroro. Kulitnya putih pucat. Rambut wanita tersebut berwarna hitam dan digelung ke atas, membuatnya terlihat elegan dan anggun. Mata hitam _onyx_-nya juga mirip dengan Kuroro, namun terlihat lebih lembut. Senyumannya terlihat sangat keibuan. Selanjutnya ia melihat kedua anak tersebut, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Keduanya tampak lebih kecil dari yang diingat Kurapika, mungkin foto tersebut diambil sebelum Kuroro masuk SMA.

"Dor!"

Kurapika tersentak. Nyaris saja ia berteriak. Wanita itu menoleh ke asal suara. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam seorang anak laki-laki yang entah kapan sampainya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kuroro…" ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang halus.

Laki-laki itu melemparkan seringainya. "Sensei melihat fotonya serius sekali."

Kurapika diam tidak menanggapi. Kalau di sekolah, ia pasti sudah mengomeli muridnya ini habis-habisan. Tapi karena ini rumahnya, apalagi rumah ini sepi sekali dan jika ia berteriak rasanya akan terdengar sampai tetangga, belum lagi ada seorang pria _security_ yang memberinya tatapan maaf-saya-tadinya-mau-bilang-Tuan Muda- sudah-sampai-tapi-dilarang.

Kurapika hanya menghela napasnya dan berkata tegas. "Dimana tempat belajarnya?"

Kuroro menoleh ke pria _security_ yang memperhatikan mereka berdua daritadi. "Leo, kau boleh pergi." Ujarnya datar. Pria tersebut menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Baik, Tuan Muda. Jika ada apa-apa silahkan panggil saya." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Laki-laki bermata hitam kelam itu kembali melihat senseinya. "Foto itu…" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding, "…diambil waktu aku masih kelas 3 SMP."

Kurapika menatapnya heran. Apa anak laki-laki di depannya ini hanya sekadar menjelaskan atau tadi dia memang sempat membaca pikirannya? Kurapika mengabaikannya dan bertanya,

"Teman-teman yang lain sudah disini? Kalau sudah langsung saja kita kesana dan mulai belajar."

Kuroro menyeringai lagi. "Sensei, masa di rumahku juga mau jutek sih."

Kurapika mengerinyitkan dahinya – bagi Kuroro ini ekspresi yang lucu – dan memandang muridnya dengan kesal. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumahnya, tidak dimana saja laki-laki ini selalu dan selalu senang membuatnya jengkel.

"Wah, ada tamu ya."

Kurapika dan Kuroro refleks menoleh ke sumber suara halus tersebut. Kuroro langsung menghadap ke wanita yang baru saja datang. Menyadari siapa wanita tersebut, Kurapika langsung berdiri. Di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita yang ada di foto tadi, namun kini rambut hitam ikalnya dibiarkan tergerai, jatuh hingga ke pinggangnya. Wanita tersebut memakai gaun rumah berwarna abu-abu, terlihat cantik di tubuhnya yang langsing dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Wajahnya yang jauh lebih cantik dan anggun daripada di foto, memberikan senyuman lembut. Wanita tersebut berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa ini, Kuroro anakku?" tanyanya lembut sambil melihat Kuroro, kemudian melihat Kurapika. Tatapannya begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Calon istriku, Bun."

Kurapika menoleh ke Kuroro. Wajahnya kaget bukan main dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kuroro. Laki-laki yang ditatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya tidak balas melihatnya, tapi wajah laki-laki itu terlihat tenang sekali seakan-akan yang baru saja diucapkannya hanya kata-kata sepele seperti, '_Hari ini cerah, ya_.'

Kurapika menoleh kembali ke wanita di hadapannya dan mulai berbicara dengan sedikit panik dalam nada suaranya. "Bukan, maksud saya… Saya Kurapika, guru matematika yang mengajar di sekolah Kuroro dan Shizuku. Saya kemari untuk menemani Kuroro dan teman-temannya belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir. Maaf mengganggu."

Wanita tersebut mengangguk dengan anggun dan berkata lembut. "Saya Bundanya Kuroro dan Shizuku. Terima kasih sudah datang. Maaf jika anak-anak saya merepotkan, sensei."

"Tidak, Nyonya. Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya."

Nyonya Lucifer tersenyum semakin lebar, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipi samarnya yang mempermanis penampilannya. "Kuroro, antarkan gurumu ke kamarmu. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu disana, kan?" katanya dengan lembut pada anak lelakinya.

"Iya, Bun." Kuroro menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan lembut, nada yang jarang digunakannya kecuali pada Bundanya tersayang. Kurapika menyadari betapa ibu dan anak ini dari segi penampilan sangat mirip.

Wanita itu kembali melihat ke arah Kurapika. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu mau ke taman. Mohon bantuannya ya, sensei." Pamitnya pada guru matematika anaknya itu. Kurapika membalas dengan mengangguk dengan sopan. Sebelum pergi berlalu, Nyonya Lucifer sempat mengelus lembut lengan Kuroro sambil berkata dengan pelan, "Selamat belajar, sayang." Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju taman keluarga Lucifer.

"Sensei, ayo ke atas."

Kurapika menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti anak laki-laki tersebut. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu kembali ke ruang depan tadi. Kuroro berjalan menuju tangga. Ketika kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama, ia menoleh ke belakang. Wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu tepat berada di belakangnya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada wanita tersebut.

Kurapika memandang heran, alis matanya naik sebelah.

Kuroro tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan berusaha menggoda. "Sensei, naik tangganya mau dipegangin?"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Kali ini ia memandang murid di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan jengkel. "Aku bisa naik sendiri, Kuroro." Tegasnya.

Anak laki-laki itu memperlebar senyumannya, ia sangat senang bisa mengisengi senseinya kapanpun ia ada kesempatan. Ia kembali menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, membiarkan dirinya berjalan berdampingan dengan senseinya itu. Dalam jarak sedemikian dekat, Kuroro mampu mencium aroma parfum Kurapika. Terasa manis di hidungnya.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Kuroro menuntun Kurapika berjalan melintasi lorong panjang yang lantainya dilapisi marmer mahal. Lorong itu memiliki jendela-jendela besar yang tertutup gorden tipis di sisi satunya, sementara sisi satunya lagi ditempeli berbagai macam lukisan. Kurapika melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ia mampu melihat taman keluarga Lucifer itu dari atas. Dari posisinya, taman itu terlihat lebih jelas keindahan dan keluasannya.

Kuroro menyadari senseinya tengah melihat taman keluarganya itu dengan kagum, namun ia diam saja. Beberapa saat kemudian Kurapika berkata dengan suara pelan,

"Tamannya benar-benar cantik…"

Kuroro menanggapi dengan tenang. "Kalau sensei mau, nanti ku ajak jalan-jalan di taman itu."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan canggung. "Eh… tidak usah! Maksudku bukan begitu!" katanya dengan salah tingkah. Dirinya merasa tertangkap basah ingin ke taman asri tersebut.

"Serius." Balas Kuroro.

Kurapika berusaha tetap menjaga wibawanya sebagai guru. "Kuroro, aku kemari untuk menuntun kalian belajar." Katanya tegas, kemudian ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Siapa saja yang sudah datang?"

"Nobunaga, Shalnark, Phinks, Aria, dan Aro." Jawab Kuroro sambil mengingat-ingat nama teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di kamarnya.

"Sudah datang semua, dong?"

"Begitulah."

Suasana hening sejenak. Kuroro langsung menambahkan. "Kurapika-sensei nggak telat, kok. Memang mereka yang datangnya kecepetan."

Anak laki-laki itu seperti tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kurapika, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk dan membalas, "Oh, begitu."

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Jendela-jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan taman itu sudah berganti dengan dinding polos tanpa lukisan. Dalam diam itu, Kurapika berpikir sejenak.

_Kenapa belajarnya harus di kamar Kuroro ya? Memangnya rumah sebesar ini tidak ada ruang belajar atau ruang perpustakaan? Oh, mungkin teman-temannya memang menunggu di kamarnya, baru setelah itu pindah ruangan? Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau belajar di kamar anak ini…_

"Awalnya aku berencana belajarnya di ruang perpustakaan, disitu ada meja besar dan kursi-kursi yang cocok untuk belajar sambil berdiskusi. Ruangannya juga tenang. Tapi Nobunaga dan Shalnark memaksa untuk belajar di kamarku saja."

Kurapika terkejut karena anak laki-laki di sampingnya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan yang ada di pikirannya. Wanita itu mulai curiga, apa memang Kuroro bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Sensei tidak apa-apa kan, kalau belajarnya di kamarku?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ehm…" Kurapika mengabaikan keheranannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa mereka memaksa belajarnya di kamarmu?"

"Itu…" Kuroro memberi jeda sejenak pada kata-katanya. "Yah, nanti juga sensei lihat sendiri."

Kurapika menatapnya bingung. Kuroro tetap diam dan ketika langkahnya berhenti, wanita itu pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu. Kuroro memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah kedua orang itu dengan didahului oleh Kuroro. Melihat isi dalamnya, barulah Kurapika mengerti apa maksud Kuroro. Kamar itu luas, sangat luas malah. Desain interiornya modern dan khas untuk anak laki-laki, perabotannya rata-rata berwarna hitam. Perhatian Kurapika langsung tertuju pada enam orang muridnya yang berada di tengah ruangan. Posisi mereka membelakangi pintu, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan Kurapika dan Kuroro. Mereka semua menghadap ke sebuah televisi _flat screen_ besar di kamar itu. Di depan mereka ada sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk kotak –belakangan barulah Kurapika tahu itu namanya _Xbox 360_– berwarna hitam. Nobunaga dan Shalnark sedang serius memencet tombol-tombol di konsol _game_, sementara mata mereka fokus pada layar TV. Tiga orang anak laki-laki lainnya juga serius menonton pertandingan bola di TV itu, lebih tepatnya _game_ pertandingan bola.

Kurapika memandangi Kuroro dengan tatapan menuduh. Sementara anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya menyengir kecil dan menaikkan bahunya.

"Ngapain tendang ke sana, Shalnark? Ke arah situ dong!" seru Phinks sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tangannya.

"Diam, ah!" balas Shalnark.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye menyahut. "Phinks, kau mengganggu konsentrasi Shalnark."

Di samping anak itu, anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut oranye yang persis sama mendukung. "Iya benar."

"Hei, aku kan cuma bilang!" protes Phinks.

Nobunaga berteriak senang. "KALI INI AKU YANG MENANG! KALI INI AKU YANG MENANG!"

"BELUM! AKU NGGAK AKAN KALAH!" Shalnark balas berteriak.

"Ehem."

Seketika hening.

_Game_ yang sedang berlangsung sengit itu langsung dalam kondisi _pause_. Para pemainnya _freeze_, para penontonnya membatu. Para anak laki-laki itu pelan-pelan menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan seorang guru matematika paling _killer _yang pernah mereka kenal sedang melipat tangannya di depan pintu.

"Matikan _game_-nya, kita belajar sekarang." Kata guru matematika berambut pirang itu dengan tegas.

Walaupun dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan, mereka menurut dan mulai beranjak dari 'arena pertarungan' itu. Namun Nobunaga berusaha mengarang alasan.

"Tapi, sensei… sedikit lagi _game_-nya selesai kok…"

Nobunaga langsung mematikan _Xbox 360_ itu ketika Kurapika membalasnya dengan tatapan mengancam. Akhirnya mereka bertujuh duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang cukup besar dengan beralaskan karpet tebal yang empuk.

"Kuroro."

"Ya, sensei?"

"Kamu duduknya terlalu dekat."

"Kalau jauh ntar nggak kelihatan."

"Yah… kalau begitu geseran dikit."

Kuroro menggeser duduknya. "Begini?"

"Ini makin dekat!"

"Terus gimana dong?"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Berpikir bahwa menyuruh muridnya yang satu ini untuk duduk agak menjauh darinya hanya akan sia-sia, ia membiarkan Kuroro duduk cukup dekat di sampingnya. Kuroro tersenyum puas.

Sementara anak-anak yang lain diam saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang sang Danchou yang suka iseng dengan guru matematika yang paling bisa membuat para muridnya keder? Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tentang kenapa, mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk mencari tahu. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik kehidupan pribadi Kuroro Lucifer, siswa nomor satu di sekolah mereka. Terkenal akan kegantengannya, kepintarannya, kekuatannya, dan kekayaan keluarganya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai belajarnya, ya." Kurapika mulai membuka buku-bukunya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Anak-anak muridnya dengan sigap mengeluarkan buku-buku dan alat tulis mereka.

"Keluarkan latihan soal kalian. Kalian kerjakan dulu, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan nanti dijelaskan." Tuturnya lagi.

Sejenak kemudian anak-anak itu sudah sibuk dengan soal mereka masing-masing. Guru matematika itu dengan tenang memperhatikan pekerjaan anak-anak didiknya.

"Sensei." Seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye.

"Ya, Aria…" Kurapika menjawab sambil melihat anak laki-laki itu dengan lebih seksama. Ia tampak ragu. "…eh, Aro?"

"Aria." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menyelipkan lebih banyak rambut oranyenya yang jatuh ke belakang telinga.

"Oh, maaf. Kenapa, Aria?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau soalnya seperti ini, pakai rumus yang ini bukan?" kata Aria sambil menunjukkan sebuah soal pada Kurapika.

"Benar. Sebenarnya ada dua rumus, tapi pakai cara itu juga bisa. Nanti kuajarkan cara yang lebih singkat, sekarang coba pakai rumus yang itu dulu."

"Kenapa nggak langsung saja pakai cara yang lebih singkat?"

Belum sempat Kurapika menjawab, anak laki-laki berambut oranye lainnya sudah menyahut. "Supaya kau lebih mengerti konsepnya, makanya pakai cara yang lebih panjang."

"Kan lebih cepat kalau pakai cara singkat?" Aria berpaling pada saudara kembarnya, Aro.

"Nanti kalau soalnya diputar-putar kau bakal kebingungan sendiri."

"Maksudnya?"

Aro menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menatap saudara kembarnya yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya itu. "Jangan banyak protes, kerjakan saja!"

"Kan aku nanya, Aro!"

"Kerjakan."

"Hei, hei. Mulai deh ini _doppelganger _berantem." Sahut Phinks pada kedua orang berambut oranye itu. Secar fisik Aria dan Aro memang sangat mirip hingga sulit dibedakan kalau dilihat sekilas. Namun ada yang membedakan, Aria memiliki tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya. Sementara dari segi sifat, Aria bersifat ceria dan Aro lebih kalem. Walaupun mereka bukan tipe anak kembar yang kemana-mana selalu berdampingan, tapi jika sudah berdua, meski suka berantem tanpa alasan jelas, mereka terlihat akrab.

"Sudah, sudah." Kurapika menengahi. "Benar kata Aro, itu supaya lebih paham konsepnya. Jadi kalau soalnya dirubah, kau tetap bisa menjawabnya. Sekarang kerjakan dulu, ya."

Aria menurut. Ia diam dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya.

Suasana kembali tenang. Namun tiba-tiba Nobunaga meletakkan pensilnya di atas buku latihan soalnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyadari hal itu, Kurapika bertanya.

"Kenapa, Nobunaga? Ada yang tidak mengerti?"

Anak laki-laki itu balas memandang senseinya dengan tatapan sayu. "Semuanya, sensei." Kemudian ia mulai menggeleng-geleng dramatis. "Saya nggak ngerti semuanya! Saya nggak tau ini soal nanyanya apa. Saya juga nggak hapal rumus-rumusnya…" Suaranya terdengar putus asa. "Saya bisa lulus nggak ya…"

"Nobunaga, jangan patah semangat begitu! Ayo dikerjakan saja pelan-pelan, masih ada waktu untukmu belajar lebih giat." Kurapika menyemangati muridnya itu. "Sini kuajarkan, mana yang belum mengerti? Kerjakan saja yang gampang dulu."

"Hahahahaha! Makanya jangan main _game_ melulu, Nobunaga!" ejek Phinks.

"Phinks! Kau itu daritadi ngoceh melulu. Kerjakan soalmu!" seru Kurapika yang sukses membuat Phinks diam.

"Iya, sensei…" kata Phinks sambil melanjutkan menjawab soal.

Setelah mengurus Nobunaga dan memberi anak itu beberapa latihan soal yang ringan, ia mendapati salah seorang anak muridnya bukannya mengerjakan soal malah sibuk mengetik di ponselnya.

"Shalnark!"

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu gelagapan. "I-iya, sensei?"

"Kau sedang apa? Kirim sms? Kerjakan soalnya, jangan main ponsel!" omel Kurapika. Shalnark cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya, apalagi setelah mendapat tatapan juga dari Kuroro. Seakan dia tahu siapa yang sedang dikirimi sms oleh Shalnark.

Kurapika menghela napas. Ada saja tingkah anak-anak muridnya ini. Kali ini wanita itu berpaling pada seorang muridnya yang duduk paling dekat dengannya. Kuroro tampak serius menulis sesuatu di buku latihan soalnya. Tapi yang ditulisnya sepertinya bukan jawaban soal.

"Kuroro, kau menulis apa?" tanya Kurapika.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kira-kira apa?"

Kurapika memperhatikan lebih seksama. Ia melihat dua buah huruf hasil tulisan tangan yang terus-terusan ditebalkan goresannya oleh Kuroro.

"KK? Inisial namamu? Kalau begitu bukannya KL?"

Kuroro tersenyum kecil. "Iya, K untuk Kuroro. K satunya lagi apa?"

"Apa?"

"Tebak, sensei."

Kurapika mengerinyitkan dahinya, berpikir. "K apa? K untuk… konstanta?"

Kuroro refleks menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, membiarkan pensilnya terjatuh begitu saja. Ia menunduk, bahunya bergetar. Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa sih?" tanya Kurapika aneh yang bisa menguasai berbagai rumus matematika yang ribet, tapi tidak paham sedikitpun kode barusan. Apa dia amnesia dengan inisial namanya sendiri atau memang dia salah pergaulan.

"Sensei…" Kuroro mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. "…dari kecil mainnya sama matematika terus ya?"

"Apa sih? Sudahlah, kau jangan corat-coret saja. Kerjakan soalmu!"

"Sudah selesai semua, sensei." Jelas Kuroro setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Kurapika memandangnya seperti tidak percaya. "Mana sini kuperiksa."

Kuroro menyerahkan buku latihan soalnya untuk diperiksa oleh senseinya itu. Setelah beberapa lama, Kurapika mengembalikan buku itu pada Kuroro.

"Benar semua…" kata Kurapika. "Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Kau mulai mengerjakan latihan soal yang baru saja." Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberinya pada Kuroro. "Kerjakan ini saja daripada kau tidak mengerjakan apapun."

Anak laki-laki itu menurut. Ia mengambil buku itu dan dengan sengaja menyentuh tangan senseinya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak sadar. Setelah membolak-balikkan halaman buku soal itu, Kuroro memilih sebuah soal yang tingkat kesulitannya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Sensei, aku masih belum menguasai cara mengerjakan soal seperti ini."

"Mana?"

Kurapika mulai menjelaskan jawaban soal itu pada Kuroro. Sebenarnya anak laki-laki itu mengerti cara menjawabnya. Tapi dengan sengaja ia berpura-pura tidak paham agar Kurapika mau mengajarinya. Kuroro membiarkan telinganya dimanjakan oleh suara Kurapika, dan matanya untuk memperhatikan wanita itu. Ekspresinya ketika menjelaskan, gerak tangan lentiknya dalam menulis.

Kurapika, tanpa menyadari semua modus itu, menjelaskan dengan sabar. Wanita itu berada di kamar itu selama beberapa jam. Menemani, mengajarkan, dan mengawasi murid-muridnya belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir.

* * *

Langit telah berganti kulit. Sore telah berganti malam. Tidak terasa mereka telah belajar cukup lama. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Melihat anak-anak muridnya sudah terlihat gusar, Kurapika berpikir untuk menyudahi acara belajar bersama mereka hari itu.

"Kalian sudah capek ya?"

Semua anak laki-laki itu memandang senseinya. Dengan tatapan minta dikasihani mereka mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, sampai disini dulu. Rumus-rumus yang tadi kuajarkan diingat ya, berlatih mengerjakan soal yang banyak." Kata guru matematika itu yang disambut dengan sambutan kebahagiaan dari anak-anak muridnya. Mereka langsung membereskan semua perlengkapan belajar mereka.

"Ujiannya sudah dekat, ya…" sahut Aria yang terdengar seperti bergumam.

"Iya, aku merasa masih belum siap." Sambung Nobunaga yang disusul dengan ejekan dari Phinks.

"Menunggumu siap kita nggak akan ujian sampai sepuluh tahun lagi!"

Nobunaga membalas kesal. "Enak saja!"

"Hei, hei. Sudahlah. Kalian ini masih ada energi ya untuk bertengkar, aku sudah capek sekali." Kata Shalnark.

"Kalian tegang, ya?" tanya Kurapika. Tepat sasaran. Anak-anak itu semuanya terdiam.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Tenanglah. Aku percaya kalian bisa. Kalian juga harus percaya pada diri kalian sendiri. Tetaplah berusaha, percayalah bahwa usaha kalian tidak akan pernah sia-sia." Guru itu menatap muridnya satu-satu. "Aku dan guru-guru lainnya di sekolah mendoakan kelulusan kalian. Tetap semangat dan berjuanglah."

"Sensei…" Aria tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, aku jadi semangat untuk belajar lebih keras!" katanya penuh semangat. Saudara kembarnya, Aro, ikut tersenyum pada Kurapika.

Nobunaga, Shalnark, dan Phinks juga mengangguk setuju. Wajah mereka terlihat bersemangat lagi. Bahkan Kuroro, laki-laki yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil.

Kruyuuuuuk~

"Eh, maaf…" Anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku lapar…"

Aro memandang saudara kembarnya. "Aria, kau ini…"

"Hahahahaha! Sama! Aku juga lapar!" sahut Nobunaga.

"Iya, belajar itu memang bikin lapar ya!" Phinks berkata sambil ikut tertawa.

Sejenak anak-anak itu tertawa. Kurapika memperhatikan dengan senang, melihat anak-anak muridnya sudah bersemangat lagi. Kemudian wanita itu mengelus perutnya, sepertinya ia juga merasa lapar.

_Sudah malam ya, pantas aku merasa agak lapar. Setelah ini sekalian beli makanan saja ya dalam perjalanan pulang…_

"Sensei lapar ya?"

Kurapika menoleh. Lagi-lagi anak itu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sedikit. Tapi kan ini sudah selesai."

Kuroro tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian dia berkata pada semua orang yang berada di kamarnya. "Kalian semua lapar kan? Makan di rumahku saja."

Semua mata tertuju pada Kuroro. Kurapika memandang penuh tanya, sementara para anak laki-laki itu terlihat senang. Terutama Aria, Nobunaga dan Phinks.

"Serius? Asik! Makan gratis!"

"Aria, tenang sedikit." Protes Aro.

"Yes! Terima kasih, Danchou!" Nobunaga ikut berteriak senang.

Kurapika ingin menolak karena segan, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak enak jika harus menolak ajakan tuan rumah itu. Belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, anak-anak itu dengan penuh semangat langsung berdiri. Kuroro yang memiliki akses paling dekat dengan Kurapika, menarik lembut tangannya sehingga wanita itu ikut berdiri bersamanya. "Ayo, sensei."

Jadilah dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah duduk manis di ruang makan rumah keluarga Lucifer. Kuroro memanggil seorang _maid_, dan menyilahkan pada tamu-tamunya untuk memesan makanan apapun yang mereka mau dan akan disiapkan oleh koki keluarga tersebut. Kurapika permisi untuk pergi ke toilet, sehingga tinggallah para remaja itu.

"Danchou," panggil Shalnark. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya balas menatapnya. "Nanti lanjut main _PES _lagi ya, melanjutkan pertandingan aku dan Nobunaga yang tertunda." Pintanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, Danchou! Udah nanggung banget tadi!" timpal Nobunaga.

Sang Danchou menjawab dengan tenang. "Ya… asal jangan malam ini."

Shalnark dan Nobunaga serentak menjawab. "SIAP!"

"Ngomong-ngomong…" semua mata kini melihat pada anak berambut oranye bernama Aria. "…Kurapika-sensei tadi beda ya? Nggak segalak yang di sekolah."

"Aria, jangan sampai sensei mendengar perkataanmu." Balas saudara kembarnya.

"Makanya aku mengatakannya saat sensei tidak ada, Aro!"

Phinks ikut menimpali. "Tapi memang iya, sih. Kelihatan lebih lembut, ya?"

"Iya! Senyumnya juga manis ya ternyata. Harusnya sensei lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu! Ngomong-ngomong, umur sensei sekarang berapa ya?"

"Hei, hei, Aria. Maksudmu apa bertanya seperti itu?" goda Phinks.

"Aria." Aro mencoba memperingati saudara kembarnya, tapi tampaknya gagal.

"Hei! Aku kan cuma bertanya! Soalnya Kurapika-sensei kelihatannya masih muda, ya kan?" Aria menoleh pada Shalnark, Nobunaga, dan Kuroro. "Menurut Shalnark, Nobu, dan Danchou bagaimana?"

Shalnark dan Nobunaga hanya diam. Tidak berani berkata apapun. Sementara Kuroro yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, perlahan menatap tajam pada anak berambut oranye itu. "Bagaimana, ya…" ujarnya perlahan sambil membentuk seringai kecil di bibirnya. Aria bergidik, refleks memegang lengan baju saudara kembarnya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Kuroro, secara pribadi, menyukai sisi lembut Kurapika. Namun tidak berarti dia suka jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. Bukan berarti dia ingin memonopoli sisi lain dari guru paling galak di sekolahnya itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi dia lebih suka jika anak-anak murid lainnya cukup tahu bahwa Kurapika-sensei adalah guru matematika ter-_killer_. Ia lebih senang jika sisi lembut Kurapika yang baginya sangat manis itu cukup untuknya. Yah, mungkin kata 'memonopoli' memang lebih cocok pada akhirnya.

Sesaat kemudian dua orang pelayan laki-laki menghampiri meja mereka.

"Oh, ini ada hidangan pembuka selagi menunggu hidangan utama yang sedang disiapkan koki. Silahkan menikmati." Ujar Kuroro, kemudian mata hitamnya kembali menatap pada Aria yang terlihat ketakutan. "Kemudian bisakah kita…" senyum iblisnya kembali terbentuk. "…melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan topik lain?"

Aria menelan ludah. Tatapan mengancam dan kata-kata yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak itu membuat semua yang duduk di meja tersebut tidak ada yang berani membantah. Tidak akan ada yang berani bertingkah lagi jika Danchou sudah terlihat tidak senang. Aria masih memegang erat lengan baju saudara kembarnya. Aro hanya meliriknya dari ekor matanya dan bergumam pelan, "Sudah kucoba untuk memperingatkanmu."

"Eeh…" Shalnark memecah ketegangan yang sempat tercipta. "Lain kali, kita main _FIFA 13_, yuk."

Nobunaga menyahut. "Ya, benar! Aku juga mau main itu!"

"Eh, iya. Itu sepertinya juga seru!" Phinks menambahkan.

Aro yang biasanya diam saja, ikut menambahkan. "Yah, aku juga mau coba."

"Ah… Eh… I-iya, aku juga mau." Sahut Aria.

"Maaf." seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampiri mereka, menarik kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Kuroro. Setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman, ia bertanya pada murid-muridnya. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Ini kami sedang membahas mau main _game_ _FIFA 13_ kapan-kapan." Jawab Shalnark, kemudian laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menoleh pada Kuroro. "Boleh, kan, Danchou?"

Laki-laki yang ditanyai itu dengan tenang memasukkan sesendok _cream soup_ ke mulutnya. Namun ia tidak terlihat sekesal tadi. Setelah menelannya, ia menjawab singkat. "Ya."

"Boleh saja kalau mau main _game_, tapi ingat kalian mau ujian, kalian harus belajar. Prioritaskan yang lebih penting." Tegas Kurapika. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ketegangan mencekam dari aura tidak senang Kuroro yang sempat terjadi, yang pada dasarnya disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Nobunaga dan Phinks mengangkat jempol tangan mereka. "Siap, sensei!"

Kemudian mereka semua mulai menyantap hidangan pembuka yang terhidang di hadapan mereka. Perut mereka benar-benar sudah minta diisi. Beberapa saat kemudian hidangan utama mereka juga sudah siap disajikan. Mereka menikmati makan malam itu sambil mengobrol ringan.

* * *

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu!" kata Nobunaga dan Phinks yang berboncengan naik motor. "Sensei, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Danchou juga, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya!" seru Nobunaga.

Kurapika menyahut. "Ya, kalian hati-hati di jalan!"

Sesaat kemudian motor itu sudah melaju keluar dari gerbang rumah keluarga Lucifer.

"Kami juga. Pamit pulang dulu." Kata Aro. Aria menambahkan, "Terima kasih sudah mengajari kami hari ini, sensei. Terima kasih juga, Danchou, untuk makan malamnya."

Kurapika memperhatikan anak kembar di hadapannya ini. Jika berdiri berdampingan seperti itu, dua orang anak berambut oranye ini nyaris tak bisa dibedakan. Tinggi dan postur mereka mirip, bahkan gaya berpakaiannya juga mirip.

"Ya, kalian juga hati-hati di jalan."

Aria dan Aro mulai berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan telah membawa kembali mobil itu dari parkiran –ketika mereka sampai, mobil itu langsung dipercayakan pada pelayan tersebut untuk diparkirkan di parkiran khusus untuk tamu.

"Aro, sekarang giliran aku yang menyetir! Kan kau tadi sudah waktu datang kemari!"seru Aria.

Aro menyerahkan kunci mobil pada saudara kembarnya. "Ini. Jangan ngebut, atau kulaporkan pada Ibu. Kau tahu Ibu tidak suka jika kita mengebut."

"Hore!" Aria berseru senang.

"Dasar kepala jeruk." Gumam Aro namun terdengar oleh Aria.

"Kau juga!"

Kedua pemuda berambut oranye itu masuk ke dalam mobil mereka, dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam menoleh ke belakang, mata hitam kelamnya tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol beberapa meter darinya. Tatapan tajam itu cukup menyadarkan Shalnark bahwa ia sedang ditegur oleh Danchou. Dengan setengah hati, ia pamit pulang pada adik Danchou.

"Shizuku, aku pulang dulu ya."

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Shalnark-senpai."

Shalnark memakai helmnya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu pamit pada senseinya dan Kuroro, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan motornya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga…" Kurapika hendak pamit pulang ketika Kuroro menghentikannya. "Sensei, pulang naik apa?"

"Hmm… naik kereta." Jawab Kurapika.

"Aku antar aja, ya?"

Kurapika berkedip heran atas penawaran mendadak anak muridnya ini. "Eh, tidak usah… aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kuroro."

"Nggak, pokoknya aku antar." Kuroro berkata tegas, sikap seorang Tuan Muda yang perintahnya tidak boleh dibantah sejenak keluar. "Shizuku!" panggilnya pada adik perempuannya yang bersiap balik badan kembali ke kamarnya.

Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh. "Apa, jelek?"

"Ambilkan kunci mobilku."

"Nggak mau. Ambil sendiri."

"Ambilkan, atau Shalnark tidak akan ku ajak datang ke rumah lagi." Ancamnya.

Gadis itu menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan kesal, tidak senang mendengar ancaman itu. "Iya, iya. Dasar makhluk menyebalkan!" balasnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Kuroro.

Shizuku pergi mengambil kunci mobil, meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika di pintu depan bersama dengan seorang pelayan yang berjaga di pintu. Sebenarnya Kuroro bisa saja menyuruh satu dari sekian banyak pelayan di rumah itu untuk mengambilkan kunci mobilnya, tapi memang dasar dia lebih suka menyuruh adiknya.

"Kuroro, tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Kurapika.

"Ini sudah malam, sensei. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita pulang malam-malam sendirian." Jelas Kuroro sambil menatap kedua bola mata biru wanita itu, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Tapi…" Kurapika masih berusaha menolak. Sudah disediakan makan malam, sekarang mau diantar pulang juga. Ia benar-benar merasa segan.

"Wah, sudah mau pulang, ya?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi perdebatan di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kedua orang itu langsung menoleh pada asal suara.

"Iya, Nyonya… maaf sudah mengganggu sampai malam begini." Kata Kurapika pada Nyonya Lucifer.

Wanita itu kembali menampilkan senyuman lembutnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana belajarnya tadi, sensei? Saya harap Kuroro dan teman-temannya belajar dengan baik."

"Iya, Nyonya. Mereka belajar dengan tekun, Kuroro juga belajar dengan baik. Jika mereka tetap berlatih soal dengan rajin, saya percaya soal ujian akhir nanti bukan masalah untuk mereka." Tutur Kurapika pada ibu anak muridnya ini.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Biasanya Kuroro dan teman-temannya kerjaannya main _game _melulu di kamar." Kata Nyonya Lucifer sambil melihat anak laki-lakinya kemudian tertawa kecil. Kurapika mengiyakan dalam hati, karena begitulah kenyataannya sebelum ia datang. Kemudian wanita anggun itu bertanya lagi. "Sensei pulang naik apa?"

Kurapika menjawab ragu. "Eh… itu…"

"Aku akan mengantarnya, Bun." Jawab Kuroro yakin yang membuat Kurapika menatapnya tidak setuju.

"Baguslah, tidak baik kalau Kurapika-sensei pulang sendirian, ini sudah malam." Kata Nyonya Lucifer yang langsung membuat Kurapika tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk membantah lagi. Kuroro tersenyum kecil, merasa menang.

"Teman-teman sudah pulang semua, Kuroro?" tanya wanita itu pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Sudah." Jawab Kuroro yang disusul dengan kedatangan adik perempuannya. Shizuku menyodorkan kunci mobil yang dipegangnya pada Kuroro. "Nih!"

Kuroro mengambilnya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Terima kasih, adikku yang manis."

Shizuku mencibir. Melihat Bundanya berada di sampingnya, Shizuku mengadu. "Bunda, Kakak menyuruhku mengambil kunci mobilnya tadi. Masa dia nggak mau ambil sendiri."

Kuroro membantah. "Kan minta tolong."

Sang Bunda hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sambil mengelus punggung Shizuku, ia berujar pada Kurapika. "Maaf ya, anak-anak ini memang suka bertengkar karena masalah kecil seperti ini."

Kurapika hanya ikut tersenyum maklum, di sekolah juga beberapa kali ia melihat kakak-beradik ini bertengkar.

"Kuroro, antarkan senseimu pulang. Nanti semakin malam." Kata Nyonya Lucifer pada Kuroro. Anak laki-laki itu menggangguk dan mulai beranjak. "Ayo, sensei."

"Saya pulang dulu, Nyonya."

"Iya, sensei. Terima kasih sudah menemani anak saya belajar hari ini. Jangan sungkan untuk datang lagi." Balas Nyonya Lucifer sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kurapika.

Guru itu balas tersenyum. "Ya, saya juga berterima kasih, Nyonya." Kurapika mulai berjalan mengikuti Kuroro.

"Sensei, kalau kakak macam-macam, langsung telepon polisi!" seru Shizuku. Kata-kata itu membuatnya ditegur halus oleh Bundanya. "Shizuku." Gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Sementara Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap adik perempuannya itu.

* * *

Mobil _Volvo_ silver itu berjalan tenang di aspal. Kondisi lalu-lintas malam itu cukup ramai. Di dalam mobil, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan seorang wanita sedang mengobrol ringan untuk mengisi waktu sampai mereka mencapai rumah sang wanita. Namun yang tidak disadari pada si wanita adalah bahwa si pemuda sengaja memilih rute paling jauh agar mereka lama di jalan. Sebuah taktik licik PDKT yang klise.

"Ayahmu sedang tidak di rumah?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tidak, Ayah masih di London dari minggu lalu." Jawab Kuroro. Anak laki-laki itu balas bertanya. "Sensei tinggal sendiri, ya?"

Kurapika menggangguk. "Iya."

"Orang tua sensei tidak tinggal bersama sensei?"

Kurapika diam sejenak. "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal…"

Kuroro tertegun. Laki-laki itu melirik sekilas wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu… aku turut berduka…" katanya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, kok. Itu juga sebuah kecelakaan …" Kurapika menjawab perlahan. Terdengar kesedihan pada nada suaranya. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat mirip ibumu, ya?"

"Hmm… iya, banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi katanya sifatku mirip Ayah."

"Ibumu cantik dan anggun sekali. Kuharap aku bisa seperti itu suatu saat nanti."

"Sensei kan, galak. Mana ada cantiknya. Jutek lagi."

Kurapika mendengus kesal. "Maaf deh, kalau aku jutek dan nggak cantik."

Kuroro terkekeh. Merasa senang bisa menjahili senseinya lagi. Ia sekali lagi melirik wanita itu. Rambut pirang keemasannya dan mata birunya yang indah, kulitnya yang putih dan cerah, ia tahu sekali bahwa Kurapika-sensei sangat cantik.

"Kau suka membaca buku, ya?" tanya wanita bermata biru indah itu.

"Suka."

"Aku melihat rak-rak penuh buku di kamarmu tadi."

"Sensei juga suka kan? Sensei sukanya buku apa?"

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut tentang buku-buku kesukaan mereka, dan obrolan ringan lainnya. Sebenarnya lebih sering dengan ejekan Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika kesal. Perjalanan mereka yang seharusnya ditempuh kurang dari satu jam, menjadi dua jam dengan sukses oleh Kuroro. Kurapika sama sekali tidak sadar, dirinya pun merasa keasyikan mengobrol. Lagu yang mengalun pelan di mobil itu turut menemani perjalanan mereka.

_Baby I want you, baby I need you, baby cuma kamu… ooh_

_Aku cinta, aku cinta, aku cinta kamu…_

_Aku sayang, aku sayang, sayang kamu…_

_Aku cinta, aku cinta…_

_Cinta dan sayang kamu…_

_(Matthew Sayersz – Cinta & Sayang)_

* * *

_Volvo_ silver itu telah terparkir manis di depan rumah Kurapika. Wanita itu bersiap-siap keluar.

"Kuroro, terima kasih ya."

"Iya, sensei. Mau diantar sampai depan pintu?" tanya Kuroro dengan cengiran nakal.

Kurapika balas memandangnya dengan malas. "Tidak perlu."

"Sensei, setelah ini kunci pintunya. Kunci jendela, kamarnya juga dikunci. Pokoknya semua dikunci. Sebelum tidur jangan lupa gosok gigi dan cuci kaki dulu." Tutur Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-kira-aku-bocah.

"Kuroro, kau ini…" tangan Kurapika tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi Kuroro, mencubitnya pelan dengan gemas. "…daritadi ngomongnya ngeselin!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Kuroro membatu. Sama sekali ia tidak mengantisipasi kalau pipinya akan dicubit lembut seperti ini. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, untunglah malam itu menyamarkan rona mukanya.

Kurapika melepaskan tangannya. "Ah, maaf." Tapi senyuman manis di wajahnya masih belum hilang. "Habisnya kau menyebalkan, dari di perjalanan tadi ada aja ngeselinnya. Tadi itu hukuman buat anak nakal."

Anak laki-laki itu berusaha mengontrol dirinya yang sempat kebingungan harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Aku bukan anak nakal, sensei." Balasnya sambil tangannya mencoba untuk meraih pipi Kurapika.

"Eits," wanita itu mengelak. "Kalau guru nggak boleh dicubit!"

Kuroro belum menyerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya membelalak seakan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Melihat hal itu Kurapika langsung melihat ke arah mata Kuroro tertuju. "Apa? Ada apa?"

Kesempatan! Perhatian wanita itu teralihkan. Jari telunjuk dan jempol Kuroro langsung menyentuh tekstur halus pipi kanan Kurapika, mencubit pipi lembut wanita itu dengan pelan. "Ah!" Kurapika kaget.

"Satu sama." Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum puas.

"Dasar bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Bagiku kau bocah." Kurapika membuka pintu mobil, dan keluar dari mobil itu. Sebelum menutupnya, Kurapika memandang anak laki-laki yang berada di balik setir. "Terima kasih, ya. Hati-hati pulangnya, jangan lupa belajar yang rajin. Selamat malam, bocah." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kuroro balas memandang gurunya dengan tidak senang. "Aku bukan bocah."

Kurapika hanya tertawa. Kemudian ia menutup pintu mobil itu. Kakinya melangkah ke pintu pagar rumahnya, setelah masuk ia mengunci pintu pagar tersebut. Kuroro terus memperhatikan wanita itu sampai dirinya hilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Kurapika sudah di dalam rumah, ia menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipinya yang dicubit Kurapika tadi, kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Perasaan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Dalam sela-sela pembuatan fanfic ini, sempat berpikir: kok nggak selesai-selesai ya...

dan jadilah ini fanfic paling panjang dalam sejarahku membuat one-shot fanfic! 6000+ words! xD

wohoooo *tiup terompet*

curhat dikit nih. plot kurapika datang ke rumah kuroro terus diperkenalkan sebagai calon istri kuroro sudah ada dalam pikiranku dari dua tahun yang lalu, tapi baru kesampean sekarang :D hahaha. lagian ya, si kuroro uda jadi anak kelas 3 sma bahkan dari semenjak author masih kelas 2 sma. sekarang author uda lulus sma, si kuroro masih aja kelas 3 ._. /bletak

sebenernya author agak nggak sreg kalo pake OC, tapi berhubung kurang rame kalo cuma ada Shalnark, Nobu dan Phinks (karena tokoh-tokoh lainnya masih kelas 1 dan 2 atau jadi guru jadi ga ikutan belajar bareng) jadi dikasi OC deh :3 berhubung author juga demen ama anak kembar, wehehe.

ini dibuat juga karena author lagi rada buntu KHDLS mau diapain lagi, mungkin ada yang punya saran? T_T

dan kenapa lagu di mobil Kuroro seperti itu? karena pas ngetik ending-nya itu author lagi dengerin lagu itu! muahahaha XD

fanfic ini untuk para penggemar KuraXKuro dan semuanya yang mau menghadapi UN, UAS, dan ujian-ujian lainnya deh! semangat minna! ganbarimasu! :D


End file.
